seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Accident
:Ester: gasps I love the colour! Don’t you love the colour? :Tubarina: I love the colour. :Ester: Some of these would be perfect for my gemstone collection. :shimmering :Polvina: Oh... :Tubarina: Ester’s voice – error Polvina? :Ester: You don’t love the colour? :Polvina: I do love the colour, but this cave isn’t safe. to crack :Ester: When have I asked you to do anything that isn’t safe? :Tubarina: thinking Oh, hmm... :Ester: Okay, don’t answer that. :Polvina: uneasy And this really isn’t safe! :Ester: We go in quickly, grab the stones, then leave even quicker. We’ll be out of there in no time. What do you say? :Polvina: We do it quickly and carefully? :Ester: Quick and careful, I promise. :Tubarina: Okay, I’ll do it. :Polvina: I guess I don’t have much choice then. :Ester: Correct. Let’s go. girls go in Try and get the ones that are the deepest purple. :Tubarina: Oh, like that one? :Ester: Wow, that’s unbelievable! to pull it down, but can’t It’s stuck. Give me a hand. And pull! :grunting as they pull, cave cracks even more and is about to collapse :Ester: Swim for it! :Ester: Don’t say it, Polvina, I know you were right. The cave wasn’t safe. :Tubarina: Polvina? :Ester: Polvina? :Ester and Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: groaning :Ester: Are you all right? :Polvina: Oh, it’s my leg. It’s hurt! :Ester: I’m so sorry, Polvina. :Tubarina: It’s too late to be sorry, we have to find a doctor. Fast! :Ester: Look at the good side, it could be worse. :Tubarina: It couldn’t be much worse. Polvina will have to rest her leg for days. :Ester: Which means she can’t go anywhere. Which means no school! :Polvina: But you know I like school, Ester. :Ester: sigh I’m trying to find a good side to this. :Polvina: Don’t worry Ester, it’s not your fault. :Tubarina: It’s all her fault. :Ester: Tubarina’s right. I made you go into the cave when you knew it wasn’t safe, so I’m going to take care of you until you’re better. Polvina a blanket Comfortable? :Polvina: Very. Thank you, Ester. :Ester: Would you like some lunch? :Polvina: That’d be great. :Ester: I’ll get it right now. Don’t worry about a thing, I’m here for you. :Ester: books on table That’s all the homework. Miss Marla says to take as long as you like to do it. And I have a get-well card from everyone in class. :Polvina: Aw, that’s nice. I should put it up somewhere. :Ester: I’ll do it. it on another table How’s that? :Polvina: Great. :Ester: I have to get home, but I’ll be right back after dinner. :Polvina: I don’t know what I’d do without you. :Ester: It’s nothing. I’ll see you tonight. :Polvina: See you then. leaves, Tentie comes in Ah, I’m getting to like all this attention. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Oh no, Tentie, I’m not doing that. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I’m not taking advantage of Ester. She offered to help while my leg was hurt and all I’m doing is letting her. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: There’s nothing wrong with that at all. Don’t be such a grouch. :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: So they lived together happily ever after. :Polvina: That was a nice story, wasn’t it, Tentie? Thanks for reading it to us, Ester. :Ester: Anything I else I can do for you before I go? :Polvina: Um, another hot drink would be great. :Ester: Another drink it is. leaves :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Tentie, we’ve already talked about this. It’s not true. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It isn’t! :Ester: back in with drink Here we are. Careful, it’s hot. Anything else? :Polvina: That’s more than enough, Ester. :Ester: I’ll see you tomorrow before I go to school. Good night! :Polvina: Good night! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: sighs Sometimes I wish this will never end. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: But it will end, Tentie. I’ll be better soon. :Tentie: takes off Polvina’s bandages :Polvina: But I’m not better yet. I need Ester to keep helping me. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: It’s true, Tentie, and I don’t understand why you won’t believe me. leaves, Polvina takes a sip and sighs Lovely. :Tubarina: A cake? You’ve made a cake for Polvina? :Ester: It’s her favorite cake too, pink seaweed sponge. :Tubarina: How long are you going to keep baking cakes for her? :Ester: Until she’s better. :Tubarina: It’s been nearly a week now. :and Tentie yawning :Ester: Good morning! :Tubarina: Hi! :Polvina: Good morning. :Tentie: gurgling :Ester: What would you like for breakfast? You can have anything you want, even cake. :Polvina: I’ll have the cake later. Just kelp porridge will do. :Tubarina: I wouldn’t mind some cake. :Ester: None for you, that’s Polvina’s. :Tubarina: So what, I’ve gotta hurt my leg to get some cake around here? :Ester: Just don’t touch it. :Tubarina: So, how is your leg? :Polvina: Oh, it’s good. I mean, well, it’s better than it was. :Tubarina: Oh, so you still need Ester to help you? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: Yes, I do. :Tubarina: Well, I’ll go tell Ester that she has to keep making those cakes then. leaves :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No way would I take advantage of Ester. I’m not like that. :Ester: Could you bring that over, Tubarina? :Tubarina: No problem. a bowl over You know what I think? :Ester: About what? :Tubarina: About Polvina. I think she’s fine and doesn’t need any more of your help. :Ester: Polvina would tell me if she didn’t need me to help her and since she hasn’t, she does. :Polvina: Ester? I need the other pillow to sit up. Ester? Tentie, could you get it for me? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: All right, I’ll get it myself. You’re not being very nice, Tentie. You know I’m nice. Everyone knows I’m nice. crash Oh, uh, Ester. laughing :Ester: You are better. But you didn’t tell me. :Polvina: injury Oh, my leg. :Ester: Oh, Polvina! :Polvina: Ester, come back! :Tubarina: Oh, this is terrible, Tentie. :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: We should go after them. cake Oh, we should have some cake first. No no no, friends first, then cake. :Polvina: I don’t know why I didn’t say anything. It’s not like me at all, you know that. I liked you looking after me. I didn’t want it to stop. pause I got better quickly because of your help. You’re a good friend, Ester. Please say something. :Ester: I understand, Your Highness. You don’t have to explain. :Polvina: Your Highness? Don’t call me that, Ester. :Ester: You are a princess, Your Highness. :Polvina: Call me by my name. :Ester: I can’t call you Polvina. I’d only call you that if we were friends and we’re not. Goodbye, Your Highness. in and closes door :Tubarina: in What happened? :Polvina: Ester won’t talk to me. :Tubarina: Oh, she’s just angry, but you know Ester. She won’t stay angry forever. :Polvina: What if it is forever? :Tubarina: It won’t be. It’ll be fine. Ester and you will be friends again, just wait. :bell rings, students chattering :Polvina: Three days, three days and Ester still hasn’t talked to me. :Tubarina: I said give it time. :Povina: I’ve given it time. I’ve tried to say sorry but she won’t listen. :Tubarina: She will. You’re supposed to be friends. :Ester: See you tomorrow, Tubarina. humph Good evening, Princess. :Polvina: Did you hear that? :Tubarina: Don’t worry about it. :Polvina: I do worry. I’ve got to show her that I’m sorry. :Tubarina: sighs All this trouble over some silly purple rocks. :Polvina: gasps The purple rocks! Ester loved those rocks. I’ll get that big purple rock for her! :Tubarina: Polvina? herself This is why I called those rocks silly. :Ester: She what? :Tubarina: She’s going back to get the big gemstone for you. :Ester: Why are you telling me? :Tubarina: That cave is unsafe. :Ester: So? I’m not making her go into it again. :Tubarina: She’s doing it because of you, to show you she’s sorry because she can’t stand the thought of you not being your friend. :Ester: She can’t? :Tubarina: Don’t you think you’ve punished her enough already? :Ester: Well… :Tubarina: I mean, what if she has another accident? :Ester: You’re right, let’s go stalk her. :Polvina: There it is! Ester will love it. Oh, make this easy for me. gemstone Come on. Let go! pulling :Ester: Polvina? :Polvina: Ester? :Ester: Leave it alone, I don’t want it. :Tubarina: It’s too dangerous in here. :Polvina: But I’ve almost got it for you, Ester. struggling It’s coming loose. gemstone out I got it! :cracks even more and is about to collapse :Ester: Drop it and get out! :does :Ester: Why did you do that, Polvina? You knew it was dangerous the first time, now it was even more dangerous. :Polvina: I’m so happy! :Ester: What? :Polvina: You called me Polvina and not Your Highness or Princess. Does that mean we’re friends again? :Ester: We’ll always be friends. :Polvina: And you forgive me? :Ester: I forgive you. You know I couldn’t be angry with you forever. :Polvina: That’s what Tubarina said. :Ester: Where is Tubarina? :Tubarina: groaning :Polvina and Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: Hold still! :Ester: We’ll get you out! :Tubarina: Whatever you do, don’t say it could have been worse. :Ester: We won’t say it then. :Tubarina: This is all thanks to you two. :Polvina: We know, and we’re sorry. :Tubarina: You owe me big-time. :Ester: We’re going to help. :Tubarina: I’m talking breakfast, lunch and dinner. :Polvina: Yes, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Homework supplied, drinks on demand, both hot and cold. :Ester: Yes, Tubarina. :Tubarina: And cake, don’t forget the cake. Lots of cake. :Polvina and Ester: Yes, Tubarina.